


Gency week

by firehawkbitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gency Week, gency week 2018, gencyweek, gencyweek2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch





	1. Day 1. Royalty

Могущественные владыки правили Востоком. Белый Тигр и Феникс всегда были вместе, поддерживали друг друга и своих подданных. Они находились в прекрасных отношениях с соседними странами и другими императорами — Нефритовым Драконом и Черной Черепахой.

Но не нравилось это Западу, и решили они рассорить правителей, подослав к ним шпионов. Прознали об этом властители. Тигр морально готовился к войне, как бы ему не хотелось ее избежать. В отличие от него Феникс теплилась надеждой пресечь все это на корню.

— Генджи, ты уверен, что наступать первыми — хорошая идея? — беспокоилась владычица. Она прижала руки к груди, наблюдая, как ее любимый облачается в серебряные доспехи, а на голову водружает шлем в виде головы тигра. Магические латы сразу же придали коже императора голубоватое мягкое свечение.

— Если мы этого не сделаем, то нашу империю ждет беда. — подготовив свое снаряжение, он вставил меч в ножны и повернулся к своей неземной красоты богине, что ярким пламенем зажгла любовь в его сердце.

— Но мы можем поговорить с ними, выяснить причины… — Анджела не сдавалась, стремясь найти более мирный выход из ситуации. — Пожалуйста.

 — Ты ведь и сама понимаешь, что это не поможет, верно? Я не хочу сидеть сложа руки, пока наш народ в опасности. Прошу, поверь в меня. — он опустился перед ней на одно колено и нежно сжал ее маленькую ладонь своей рукой. Его уверенный взгляд был устремлен лишь на свою императрицу.

— Генджи, я верю тебе, я верю в тебя, но война — не вариант. Одумайся. Я не хочу, чтобы ты погиб, рискуя собой. Выход есть, я точно знаю это. Позволь мне обсудить это с остальными правителями и узнать их мнение.

Она выглядела по-ангельски милой, невероятной, озаряла мрачную жизнь Генджи подобно небесному светилу. Сопротивляться было невозможно, когда она так жалостливо смотрела на своего Тигра.

Император склонил свою голову перед ней. Он сдался. Слабость одолевала его в такие моменты, и он просто не мог устоять перед Фениксом, алые крылья которого распахнулись за ее спиной, будто в знак свободы. Властительница чуть потянула его на себя, заставив подняться с пола, и заключила в любовные объятия.

— Ты не разочаруешься, я клянусь, — улыбнулась ему девушка. — Я отправлю нашим союзникам сообщения, и мы вместе все уладим!

С довольным видом Анджела отстранилась от Белого Тигра и направилась в свои покои сочинять текст письма для Черной Черепахи и Нефритового Дракона.

Генджи очень хотел верить ей, но он знал, что за люди стоят у истоков этого конфликта. И они просто так не сдадутся, пока не выполнят свои ужасные цели. Ему очень жаль расстраивать Анджелу, но он поступит так, как считает нужным. На его стороне великая армия, годы тяжелых тренировок и подготовки к подобной ситуации.

К сожалению, войне быть.


	2. Day 2. Dark

Мрачная темная обитель Дьяволицы сверкала красным пламенем, что в адском огне сжигала грешников на одном из кругов Преисподней. Мелкие демоны с остроконечными хвостами гадко хихикали, накалывая на вилы тела вечных пленников Сатаны в этих бесконечных пытках. Ко всем своим приспешникам Владычица этого места относилась как к своим детям, но ее главным фаворитом был Они по имени Генджи.

Она спасла его от смерти, сделав своим слугой и обратив в могучего демона, а его брата прокляла, оставив страдать от собственной душевной боли и тем, в кого он превратился. ЕГО демонский лик полностью отразил сущность Ханзо.

Преданно служил ей Генджи. Он обожествлял Дьяволицу и никогда не смел сказать ей и слова поперек. За эту верность она всегда щедро награждала его своим вниманием. Ей не хотелось признавать, но даже самому Дьяволу не были чужды чувства. И чем больше она проводила с ним времени, тем сильнее падала в омут любви с головой.

Как и всегда она восседала на своем троне из человеческих костей, закинув ногу на ногу. Ее яркие крылья светились самим злом, ее рога острием были устремлены вверх, а длинный хвост медленно покачивался из стороны в сторону.

— Какую весть ты мне принес сегодня, мой слуга? — со скучающим видом поинтересовалась у него Дьяволица.

— Я нашел место, где прячется мой брат, — стоя на одном колене перед ней, ответил Они. Он покорно склонил голову чуть вниз. Его голос звучал глухо из-под бело-красно-черной маски японского демона. — Он объединился с Ван Хельсингом.

Эта новость далеко не обрадовала Дьяволицу. От негодования она резко встала со своего трона, чуть воспарив над полом. С охотником на нечисть у нее были свои личные счеты, ведь именно он всегда уничтожал ее бедных детишек и однажды подстрелил из арбалета самого Генджи. Такое она не могла ему простить.

— Во имя Владыки нашего, Сатаны, скажи мне, где ты его видел? — она легонько опустилась на пол перед ним. Крылья за ее спиной вновь оказались сложенными в состояние покоя. — Ты получишь награду за эту информацию.

— Да, моя госпожа.

Лукавый взгляд фиолетовых глаз был направлен на Они. Хвост Дьяволицы покачивался то влево, то вправо от нетерпеливости. Ее ладонь нежно коснулась маски демона.   
Безэмоциональные глазницы «лика» Генджи смотрели на Дьяволицу. Она — его божество. Она — его спасительница. Он все расскажет ей, покажет само место. Он жизнь отдаст за нее, если придется это сделать.

— Хороший демон. — улыбаясь, она сняла с него маску, обнажив его изувеченное шрамами лицо. Изо лба и на щеках демона торчали мелкие острые наросты, весьма похожие на рожки. Почти такие же, какие были и на его маске. Жестом она показала ему подняться с колена.

Покорно встав, юноша получил от нее подарок-поцелуй в губы. Генджи положил ладони на ее талию, прижав Дьяволицу к себе. Прерывать этот невероятный миг ему не хотелось. Он искренне наслаждался проявлением нежности со стороны своей Владычицы, поддерживая их приятную игру друг с другом.


	3. Day 3. Wedding

Они шли к этому несколько лет. Почти пятнадцать, если быть точнее. Наконец, Анджела с Генджи были морально готовы к свадьбе. 

Младший Шимада сделал ей предложение, когда они вдвоем находились на отдыхе. Циглер все же смогла найти себе несколько дней для маленького отпуска, чтобы провести появившееся время с любимым человеком. 

Тонкое серебряное кольцо с маленьким желтым камушком теперь красовалось на безымянном пальчике доктора. Они разослали приглашения всем своим друзьям из «Overwatch», а Генджи отправил письмо и брату, надеясь, что волк-одиночка посетит такое важное событие в жизни ниндзи. 

Свадьба планировалась весной в Японии, во время цветения сакуры. Розовые лепестки идеально бы дополнили волшебную чарующую церемонию. Если бы они только могли пожениться прямо в Ханамуре. Но не бывать этому. Что для Генджи, что для Ханзо это место навевало ужасные воспоминания. И если первый простил брата и принял свое тело, то второй до сих пор чувствовал свою вину и не мог от нее избавиться. 

— Ты уверен, что он придет, Генджи? — Анджела нежно гладила руку своего будущего мужа. Ту, что всегда была под броней и имела нормальную человеческую температуру. 

— Ханзо только хочет казаться злым и одиноким, но это на самом деле не так. У него была тяжелая судьба в юности: все эти тренировки, ответственность перед кланом. Это оставило на нем свой отпечаток. Но это не значит, что ему не хотелось бы простого человеческого счастья. 

Генджи взял руку Циглер и поцеловал ее. Протез челюсти не мог помешать ему проявить таким образом любовь к невесте. 

— Я буду рада видеть его. Мне бы хотелось познакомиться с ним чуть ближе. Но лучше расскажи мне позже, как правильнее всего вести себя рядом с Ханзо. Я немного волнуюсь из-за встречи с ним… 

Шимада рассмеялся с каким-то умилением и приглушенным эхом в его измененных голосовых связках. 

— Ты чудо. Лучше тебя нет никого на свете, Анджела! — искренне убеждал ее киборг. Он влюбился в нее без памяти. 

Все эти обмены шоколадом на День святого Валентина и на Белый День, множественные переписки… Они хранили письма к друг другу как свое маленькое сокровище. 

— Ты смущаешь меня. — Анджела пересела к нему на колени и положила голову на его плечо. 

Ей еще предстояло выбрать самое красивое белоснежное платье, либо сделать для Генджи маленький сюрприз и одеться на торжество в кимоно с шикарным расписным поясом.


	4. Day 4. Vintage

— Это очень необычное свидание, ты знаешь об этом? — мягко поинтересовалась у своего любимого Анджела. — И о боже… сколько этому вину лет? Оно же невероятно дорогое!

Парню захотелось разнообразия в их свиданиях, и он привел девушку в парк отпраздновать годовщину отношений. В начале двадцатого века, когда технический прогресс заявил о себе, подобные душевные мелочи остались чем-то скучным для остальных: многие теперь предпочитали ходить в кино и смотреть черно-белые фильмы. Пару раз Генджи с Анджелой ходили в такое место на последний ряд и на ночной сеанс, но это казалось каким-то чужеродным.

— Просто ты действительно заслуживаешь лучшего, Анджела. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать для тебя, — виновато улыбнулся Шимада.

— Но ты есть у меня, мы есть друг у друга, мне большего и не нужно, — она взяла возлюбленного за руку и подвинулась поближе.

Летняя городская погода не мучила их жарой, да и тень от дерева охлаждала и без того прохладную почву, заросшую невероятным зеленым ковром из травы. В парке собрались и другие парочки — любители такой редкостной романтики, но их присутствие не нарушало идиллию Генджи и Анджелы.

— Ты очень много работаешь в больнице, тебе нужен отдых, — Шимада был непреклонен. Ему слишком хотелось порадовать свою девушку. Он достал из корзинки с продуктами бокалы и штопор и все же вытащил пробку из бутылки.

— Поверить не могу, что ты на него потратился. — Циглер держала ножки бокалов своими тонкими пальчиками, пока бордовая ароматная жидкость наполняла их. — Спасибо тебе.

Никакие деньги не имели значения, лишь бы любовь всей его жизни была счастлива. Поправив шляпку на голове, чтобы ее не унес ветер, Анджела коснулась своим бокалом бокала Генджи.

— Это лучшее свидание… Здесь так тихо и спокойно. Я не хочу, чтобы этот момент заканчивался, — призналась она парню.

— Мы ведь никуда не торопимся, верно? — с отчетливым японским акцентом поинтересовался он. — Анджи…

Генджи не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он любил Анджелу до невозможности, он любил в ней буквально все: ямочки на щеках, ее улыбку, ее чистейшую душу и отзывчивость; она всегда оставалась допоздна с пациентами, чтобы убедиться в их стабильном состоянии. Она была настоящим ангелом-хранителем для всех.

В том числе и для него.


	5. Day 5. Light

Однажды в Грецию прибыл путешественник, облаченный в броню. На его голове был повязан платок, а на лице надета маска, что полностью закрывала его лик. Как и все искатели приключений, приехавшие в чудное место с пантеонами богов, он был наслышан, что во дворце у подножия горы Олимп живет неведомой красоты девушка, что всегда приносит только победу тем, кто находится рядом с ней.

В городе стояли ее статуи с вознесенной к небу левой рукой и магическим посохом в правой. Жители верили, что волшебница не только на своих крыльях дарует удачу, но и исцеляет от самых ужасных ран, в том числе и душевных.

К ее дворцу выстраивалась огромная очередь, но не хотел терпеть и томиться ожиданием путешественник. Ночью он проник во дворец без злого умысла, только лишь бы увидеть богиню воочию. В пантеоне тихо, стражи не было, ведь никто не посмел бы и пальцем тронуть златокудрую воительницу.

Она крепко спала в своей постели, не услышав даже, что тихими осторожными и медленными шажками к ней приблизилась мужская фигура. Свет луны ниспадал на ее умиротворенное лицо через окно. Ветер играл с тонкими светлыми занавесками ее комнатки, прохлаждая ее.

Девушка выглядела чистой, светлой, совсем невинной; хотелось просто взять ее и увезти подальше из Греции за море, где никто не сможет отыскать их и помешать их счастью. Сердце путешественника заколотилось в быстром темпе, и осознал он, что без этой богини он домой не вернется.

Сняв с себя маску, что скрывала его обезображенное во многих битвах лицо, он поддался искушению и поцеловал слегка раскрытые губы спящей особы. Почувствовав прикосновение к себе, она открыла глаза и резко оттолкнула незваного гостя от себя, вскочив с испугом с постели.

— Кто ты и зачем ты сюда пришел? — крылья за ее спиной встрепенулись от негодования. — Ты хочешь убить меня? Так знай, я так легко не сдамся.

Ее нежный, но при этом воинственный вид поистине впечатлял его.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя пугать, — опустился он перед ней на колено. — Меня зовут Генджи. Я пришел, потому что чувствовал зов сердца. И он привел меня к тебе. Не злись, прошу. Я твой раб навечно, твой пленник.

Генджи сложил ладони у себя на сердце, с уверенным видом глядя на богиню. Она источала волшебный свет, что даже в ночи рассеивался благодаря ей. Волшебные крылья мерцали, когда луна касалась их.

Сама не зная почему, но богиня поверила ему.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? Тебе нужна победа в сражении? Я чувствую, что ты можешь справиться и без моей помощи. Ты мечник. Искусный воин, это ведь так?

— Ты права. — он говорил с отчетливым японским акцентом. — Мне не нужна победа. Как только я увидел тебя, я понял, что мне нужна только ты. Дай мне шанс.

Его энтузиазм забавлял богиню. Точно так же, как и его уверенность. Но понимала она, что Генджи действительно чист душой. Смилостивившись, девушка показала ему жестом подняться с пола.

— Приходи в мой дворец завтра днем. Я выслушаю тебя. — ее крылья вновь были сложены в состоянии покоя, что не могло не завораживать. — А сейчас даже богине нужен здоровый сон, иначе быть беде для Греции.

Генджи послушно встал с пола и поклонился ей. Уходить обратно через дверь ему не хотелось, поэтому впечатления ради он ловко выпрыгнул в окно и мастерски спустился по стене, по которой плелась виноградная лоза.

Как богиня и обещала, она с почестями приняла гостя у себя, отменив встречи для всех остальных. Все они несли ей лишь дары, стараясь восхвалять и требуя от нее бесконечных побед. И только Генджи нужна была она сама. Путешественник в маске запал ей в самую душу. А его шрамы ничуть не отталкивали девушку.

Сама Афродита благословила их союз, лично подослав Амура, чтобы богиня победы познала любовь.


	6. Day 6. Mermaids

«Ну же, дыши, земной обитатель». — девушка, что вынесла на берег юношу, искренне старалась помочь ему. Она вдыхала ему воздух изо рта в рот, с периодичностью делая рывки сложенными на его груди ладонями. Наконец, парень закашлялся и выплюнул попавшую в легкие воду.

Когда он окончательно пришел в себя и разлепил глаза, то увидел перед собой светлокожую и белокурую красавицу в золотистом лифе из ракушек и с длинным рыбьим хвостом вместо ног, что в лучах солнца переливался желтыми чешуйками; за ее ушами виднелись мелкие плавнички.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила у него спасительница. Она и не подозревала, что выловила из воды самого сына Дракона. От ее неземной красоты у парня покраснели щеки, и он просто засмотрелся на нее, из-за чего она и сама смутилась. — Наверное, у тебя шок…

— Я в порядке! — еле смог выдавить из себя он. — М-м-меня зовут Генджи. Спасибо, что спасла меня!

Он тут же взял ее за руку и чуть склонил голову.

— А тебя как зовут? Как я могу тебя отблагодарить? Я могу дать тебе все, что пожелаешь!

— Я Анджела… — русалка и сама засмотрелась на него, непроизвольно отметив, что у него очень красивые карие глаза и интересный цвет волос — зеленый. От какого-то волнения на его коже появились драконьи чешуйки, а на голове внезапно выросли рожки. — Ой…

Его изменившийся облик приятно заинтриговал ее.

— Мне ничего не нужно. Просто будь в следующий раз осторожнее.

— Постой, не уходи, пожалуйста… — он попытался остановить русалку, слегка потянув ее ладонь на себя. — Я не могу оставить это просто так!

— Твоя жизнь в безопасности, Генджи, а это для меня лучший подарок! — обворожительно улыбнулась ему Анджела. — Прощай! Может, мы еще когда-нибудь увидимся!

С этими словами она оставила сына Дракона на берегу. Он печально посмотрел ей вслед, когда девушка взмахнула своим хвостом в морской пене в последний раз, уплыв на глубину моря к своим сородичам.

Дракон вернулся домой, тоскуя по своей спасительнице. Генджи не раз еще приходил на берег и звал русалку, но вода заглушала все звуки с поверхности. И решился он на отчаянный шаг во имя любви: став на высокую скалу, парень камнем рухнул в воду в надежде, что его героиня вновь покажет себя.

Вода постепенно заполняла легкие, а изо рта вырывались мелкие пузырики. За жизнь хвататься не было сил, глаза закрывались. В мыслях была только пустота, а перед глазами — тьма. Тело медленно шло ко дну.

— Генджи?.. Ты слышишь меня? — отдающийся эхом голос вырвал его из лап смерти. Постепенно он становился все отчетливее, и Генджи понял, что он вновь может нормально дышать. Открыв глаза, он осознал, что его голова находится в огромном пузыре из воздуха.

Его спасительница вновь вернула его к жизни. Но уже под водой. В руке русалки был волшебный посох, из которого шел магический поток, создающий этот шлем для дыхания.

— Пожалуйста, плыви наверх! — Генджи послушался свою подругу и вскоре мог вздохнуть полной грудью, высунув голову из воды. Анджела вынырнула рядом. — Как ты оказался в море? Почему опять?

Она искренне не могла поверить глазам, что ей снова пришлось его спасать.

— Я хотел увидеть тебя. Я приходил на берег, звал тебя, но ты не появлялась!

Русалка подцепила его под руку и потянула в сторону берега, где они могли вновь усесться на мелководье.

— Я не могла бросить своего отца одного. Он король подводного царства!

— Так ты принцесса? — непроизвольно улыбнулся Генджи. — Я тоже кто-то вроде принца!

Этот намек был более чем очевиден.

— Я не могу выжить на суше, прости. — плавники на хвосте медленно отстукивали по воде, расплескивая пену. — Это мой дом.

— Но мы хотя бы можем просто видеться? — жалостливый взгляд его глаз сразу же устремился на Анджелу. — Пожалуйста… я не могу перестать думать о тебе.

— Мы могли бы. Недолго… — в ответ на это Дракон тут же набрал в ладони воды и полил ее плечи, стремясь таким образом позаботиться о ней. — Ты такой милый.

Она тихо рассмеялась, прикрыв рукой рот. Парень подвинулся к ней и приобнял ее за талию.

— Спасибо.

Они встречались каждый день, как и пообещали друг другу. Вместе лежали на песчаной земле; Генджи омывал ее водой, чтобы ее кожа не сохла. Он не хотел видеть мучения своей богини. Чем больше русалка проводила с ним времени, тем больше понимала, что влюбляется в него и не может жить без Дракона.

Но позор был бы их семьям, если бы они узнали, кто стал второй половинкой их дитя. Влюбиться в жителя поверхности — опасность морским глубинам. Полюбить русалку — к беде: утянет на дно.

Но пока никто не знал об их связи, они могли еще долго обниматься и греться лучами уходящего солнца. Когда же оно заходило за горизонт, Анджела скоропостижно покидала своего любимого и возвращалась в подводный замок отдыхать с надеждой о новой встрече с Генджи.

Чтобы у них была память друг о друге, девушка подарила ему ожерелье с ракушкой, а он ей — браслет из нефрита. Такие мелочи делали их чуточку ближе, даже когда водно-земная граница разделяла такие разные миры.


	7. Day 7. Family

«Overwatch» заменил семью многим. Тем, кто потерял ее во время Омнического кризиса. Тем, кто стремился помочь другим. Тем, кто был предан и убит, но возвращен к жизни чудесными руками доктора. 

Очередная проверка кибернетических систем и устранение неполадок. Нежные руки ангела-хранителя касались кожи Генджи легко, невесомо, будто он совсем хрупкий. Ее любимый пациент, что испытал нечеловеческие мучения во время операций, ощущал спокойствие, ведь рядом с ним Анджела — самое чистое и светлое существо в целой вселенной. Она была рядом, когда он учился ходить заново. Когда учился контролировать свое новое тело, что поначалу было для него полнейшим отвращением. 

С серьезным видом она зафиксировала все показания в компьютере и провела расчеты. Сосредоточенная, как и всегда. Доктор Циглер на время первичной работы с Генджи забыла, что такое сон, не отдыхала несколько суток и проводила ночи у его постели, когда он восстанавливался после сложнейших операций и внедрения имплантов в тело. Она боялась последствий, воспалений, что подняли бы температуру его тела до критической отметки. Но все прошло более чем хорошо. 

Спустя множество заданий кибернетические части начинали изнашиваться. Генджи всегда рвался в бой без особой осторожности, но с полной уверенностью в себе, что сможет покрошить врагов в капусту. 

— Схемы в твоей правой ноге не функционируют, как надо, поэтому у тебя возникла сложность с передвижением, — вынесла свой вердикт доктор. — Я все исправлю. 

Она улыбалась. Ее приподнятые уголки губ были будто лучиком света в царстве тьмы. И Генджи доверял ей свою жизнь. Он был готов к любым изменениям в его системе, если это делала Анджела. Она никогда не ошибалась и всегда старательно исправляла последствия битв на механических протезах. 

Шимада послушно и молчаливо наблюдал за ее работой, когда на первый взгляд хрупкая девушка орудовала инструментами и чинила его ногу. Сложно было поверить, что благодаря ей все тело Генджи стало кибернетическим, что это все — ее разработка. Нанобиолог продемонстрировала даже больше, чем свои способности к лечению. 

— Доктор Циглер, вы снова выручаете меня, — из-под своей маски произнес Шимада. 

— Генджи, я же просила называть меня по имени, — исправила его Анджела. — Пожалуйста. 

Мечнику было сложно переключиться, и он иногда забывал, что сам согласился на это. Девушка стала ему новой семьей, как и «Overwatch» и «Blackwatch» в целом. Но чаще всего он проводил время именно с ней, если по расписанию Рейес не устраивал им с МакКри тренировку. 

— Я благодарен тебе, Анджела. Ты просто чудо. 

Когда нога снова оказалась на привычном месте, киборг заобнимал своего врача. С каждым днем они становились все ближе, а субординация врач-пациент сократилась до минимума. И Генджи все чаще стал проводить время не только в лаборатории, но и в спальне Анджелы, когда в очередной раз приносил ей ее любимый швейцарский шоколад. Доктор всегда благодарила его нежным поцелуем, сняв протектор с лица. 

Они стали больше, чем просто друзьями; больше, чем коллегами, но из всех сотрудников организации об этом знал только Джесси, снова отпуская шутливый комментарий в сторону киборга, если видел в его руках очередную упаковку сладостей. А иногда Генджи просил и его самого приобрести ему подарок для его любимой, ведь выходить в таком виде в свет и пугать людей он не хотел. 

Генджи ненавидел свое новое тело и считал себя монстром. Но ради Анджелы он искренне хотел изменить это отношение.


End file.
